Substance is not enough, accident is also required
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: On HIATUS/ABANDONED due to personal problems.
1. Worry

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

A/N –

This is going to be an AU OOC angsty hurt comforty slashy Mpreggy mess with spoilers up to date. If this is not your thing turn back now. It is s WIP so I have no idea when updates will be but I usually update a couple of days apart (though I do have flurries and dry spells) I WILL finish it, I hate abandoned stuff so will never do it.

A/N 2 –

I make up all procedural, medical and practically everything in this story because it is fiction! That said I try to make things make sense and be logical, if I fail miserably please let me know.

A/N 3 –

I am available as a Beta (would love to correct some of that baaaad grammar and spelling out there lol) and I have watched all episodes of NCIS, CSI NY and Numb3rs up to date so am good with character correction etc.

On with the story!

* * *

Gibbs would be lying if he said he didn't worry about his Senior Field Agent, since the Jeanne fiasco and his banishment after Jenny's death the location of his Agent was regularly in the back of his mind. Not that you would know it to look at him, his interior was screaming _something is wrong I hope he is OK_ his exterior still exuded 'Where the HELL is Tony?!' Which is exactly what came out directed at his two present Agents.

'Uh, dunno Boss, he got a dentist appointment?' Gibbs didn't change the glare that he had levelled at McGee from the outset of his sarcastic response. McGee almost physically shrank in his seat. 'Uh, I can trace his cell Boss?' Gibbs look changed and McGee gulped. 'Or maybe I can call his cell first?' He squeaked as he stared to call Tony.

'Gibbs, he probably got caught in traffic.'

'Actually _David_ he didn't get caught in traffic, he lives less than a mile from me and _I _am here and not 2 hours late. MuGee?'

'No answer boss, cell or home, want me to try the trace now?' To Gibbs the silence that followed as the younger agent traced Tony cell was loud and screamed _Tony's in trouble!_

'His cell is at his apartment.'

'Not apartment McGee, house, grab your gear.' The raised eyebrow from McGee was not missed by Gibbs nor was the knowing smile from Ziva. _You still have a lot to learn kiddo._

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Tony slowly came to and became aware of a few things as sensations hit him in waves. Pressure around his neck, nausea, his blood pounding in his ears and pain in his head, wrists and shoulders as he realised he was bound with his hands behind him. He was dizzy and it took him a few moments to realise that he was sat up and the pressure around his neck and the pounding of his blood in his ears was due to his head being 'supported' by some sort of rope that he could feel trailed upwards into the unknown recesses of what appeared to be a large shed or garage. All he could think was _Oh Shit; I had better not pass out!_ But even Tony knew as he thought those words that the cliché was almost too much and he slumped against his bonds again oblivious to the pair of watching frantic eyes.

* * *

Sorry, you had to know all would not become clear, that would spoil my fun!


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

A/N – I forgot to say that this would also be a disability fic.

* * *

As Gibbs entered Tony's house he had an overwhelming sense of dread, the door was unlocked, a habit of Gibbs' that Tony did not mimic and the place was a mess. To the untrained observer the place looked like a typical bachelor pad, messy to near disgustingness. However to Ziva and McGee the place looked tossed, and Gibbs knew, had the place not looked tossed, that Tony was a very tidy and ordered individual. The team cleared the house and gathered in the snug at the front of the house, a looked passed between all three and that look screamed foul play.

'Either of you hear from Tony after we left last night?' His answer was two solemn shakes of the head. A brief look of distress passed Gibbs face and he dug out his cell. 'Abby?'....'Did you hear from DiNozzo after work last night?'.....'Check the video feed for the bull pen, see if he snuck back in.'.......'Yes'....'No, Abby............ABBY, he will be fine.'..............'Thanks Abs.' Gibbs hung up and faced the team, DiNozzo went back to the bull pen, he can't have got home before 04.30. McGee bad and tag, Ziva check the perimeter.' It was left unsaid that Gibbs would shoot and sketch. The team had learned from previous assumptions that Gibbs was never afraid to get his hands dirty when the team was in need.

Gibbs let out a quiet sigh when Ziva and McGee had left the room, he felt like an elephant was sat on his chest and a rope was around his neck.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Of course for Tony the rope around his neck was not figurative, he had once again woken to various sensations, most being familiar from his first foray with consciousness, one was not, he was curiously aware of someone watching him before he even opened his eyes. When he ventured to take a look around he was not surprised to see someone sat in the corner of the place staring at him, freakily unblinking.

'Who...what....why am I here?' He rasped, his throat raw from the pressure of the rope.

'Now, now Agent DiNozzo, I was lead to believe that you were more eloquent and certainly more amusing than that?' His captor raised an eyebrow in challenge.

'That's _Special_ Agent DiNozzo.' Was as much as Tony could manage.

In answer to his attempt the man stood and walked behind Tony and suddenly the rope was violently pulled and Tony scrabbled to his knees to alleviate the pressure.

'_Agent _DiNozzo, I know you probably feel I lead you into that, but I needed to make things clear, _I_ am in control, in control of you, the rope and in control of what happens from here on out. You may ask me one of the questions that you stuttered at me earlier and I will answer you.' The man spoke calmly as if he were discussing the weather and strolled back to the chair that he was previously occupying.

'Why am I here?' Tony asked immediately in a hoarse whisper.

'Because I want you here.' The man paused and Tony's face fell at what he assumed was a non-response, but the man continued, 'And because your sudden absence and presumed harm will cause great pain to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Not to mention what I have planned for you.'

Tony had no reply to that, he shifted uncomfortably on his knees and stared impassively back at the man.

'The rope will only get shorter Agent, if you misbehave, if I feel like it, if you stand the rope will get shorter and you will be closer to your own demise. But not before I have had some fun of course.' With that he pulled out a cell phone and took a picture of Tony. He looked at the image and chuckled before showing the photo to Tony. 'I think this beauty should be shared.' The man pressed a few keys, obviously sending the image to someone and settled back in his chair gazing at Tony with masked amusement. The cell rang, cutting the silence harshly, the man answered it, all the while smiling at Tony.

'Agent Gibbs, so nice to hear from you.'

* * *

AT TONY'S HOUSE

The team had been working feverishly for an hour or so when Gibbs cell signalled a message making all but Gibbs jump slightly. He pulled out his phone and squinted at the screen. He tossed it at McGee. 'What is that McGee?'

'It's a multimedia file Gibbs, probably a photo, should I open it?' Gibbs gestured him to continue.

'Oh, oh my god, Gibbs....'

'What is it McGee?'

'It's Tony, oh my god, he has actually been kidnapped.'

Gibbs put his glasses on and sucked in a short breath at the sight of _his_ Tony on his knees rope tight around his neck with a bleeding gash on his temple. 'Can you trace it McGee.'

'The number isn't hidden Boss, you should be able to call the number back and we can trace it.'

McGee called Abby and asked her to start a trace on the phone Gibbs was about to call.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY AGENT?'

'Agent Gibbs, so nice to hear from you.'

* * *

Love you guys! Thanks to all reviewers and story/author alerters out there!


	3. Recognition

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

Thank you for all the story alerts, I hope not to disappoint you all, lol! Enjoy

* * *

'I say again, what the hell are you doing with my Agent?'

'Now now _Le_roy, I am having fun, are you not?'

'No.'

'_Le_roy, you must work on your manners, it will only be _your boy_ that suffers if I feel the need to make amends for your poor conversational skills.'

'Why do you have my Agent, what do you want?'

'Please?'

'....'

'You were warned _Le_roy.'

Gibbs was abruptly hung up on, and he stared at his team blankly. 'He hung up. Did we get a trace?'

Abby now on speaker phone cut in; 'Nearly Gibbs, we were a couple of seconds away from a full trace I have it down to a two kilometre radius.'

'DAMN IT! That wasn't on purpose; he doesn't care if he is found.'

'Boss?'

'He didn't end the call because of the trace he ended it because he thought I was rude, it wasn't hurried or pre planned. He will be making a point, probably at Tony's expense, damn it.'

'Gibbs you couldn't have known. Let's get this all back to the lab and see what we can find out.'

'Ziva, I did know, he told me as much.'

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Tony couldn't help but blanch at the final sentence that his captor spoke, he had heard the warning, and he already knew the consequences.

His captor settled his cell phone on the chair that he had been sat upon, the camera facing Tony. The man approached Tony and went behind him, he felt the familiar tug of the rope that brought him higher on his knees. What he didn't expect was the cocking of a gun, he felt his heart drop as he realised he was going to die without knowing why.

BANG

The gun went off directly next to his left ear, pain lanced through his ear into his brain and he felt a warmth flow from his ear as his world greyed around him and he swayed on his knees. He could hear a raw scream that he eventually realised came from his own abuse throat and he stopped himself, unfocussed eyes trying to locate his torturer. The man had reappeared in front of him facing away and to what he presumed was the cell taking video.

'_Le_roy, your boy has suffered because of your rudeness, I am sure that you now recognise me and realise that this will not end well. Be seeing you soon.' He approached the cell and started pushing buttons, once again sending evidence of Tony's misery onwards into the ether.

* * *

IN AUTOPSY

'Duck, I don't know what to do, it was in his tone of voice, he knows, _he knows!'_

Ducky was the only one that knew of Gibbs' feelings for his subordinate. 'Now Jethro, how could he possibly?'

'I don't know Duck, it was in his tone of voice, the way he spoke about 'my boy'.'

'I have listened to the tape, I am not sure that he knows about the two of you, but I am fairly sure that the perpetrator knows you, his intonation of your disliked given name and his picking Tony says that. He may not know that you love the boy but a blind man can see how much you care for him.'

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs.' They were interrupted by their bouncy Lab Tech. 'I got something.'

'Be right there Abs.'

* * *

ABBY'S LAB

As Gibbs reached the Lab his cell chirped at him, he pulled it free and looked at the screen. He swallowed heavily. 'McGee, it's one of those multimessages again. Open it.'

McGee plugged the phone into Abby's computer and opened the message for all to see on the plasma. The group watched in silence until the gun shot elicited a small whimper from Abby.

'Son of a BITCH, I am going to kill him!'

'Gibbs? Who's got our Tony?'

'He is my ex-partner, Simon Schaeffer, was fired after proving he was unfit for duty, he stalked me and was made to have mandatory psych evals and sessions. Son of a BITCH.'

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, that's what I had, I got a fingerprint match, Simon Schaeffer, I cross matched his name with property in the 2k radius of the cell trace and got nothing.'

'Abs, he wants me to find him, I'm going to call him again, start a trace.' Gibbs sighed and took his cell from Abby's desk and started dialling.

'Simon, what do you want with my Agent?'

'Ah, so much more polite, Leroy, what I want is simple, I want you, here, and you are going to watch me take the man that you replaced me with away from you. Have you had long enough to trace the call yet Leroy?'

'Simon, he didn't replace you, he didn't start for years after you left.'

'I DIDN'T leave Leroy, I was forced out, you forced me out, and you wouldn't admit you liked me. You have definitely had enough time to trace this and you know where I am, come and get me. And Leroy? Come alone.'

* * *

Ah, sorry to end on such a cliché! Will update soon x x


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

AN –

I know how disappointing it is to get half way through a fic and come across something that makes it unreadable for you, after all enjoyment of fan fiction is very much personal. Please feel free to ask me about anything that you may feel would spoil it for you.

That said I am going to be posting a few chapters that are MPreg but will be posting alternatives for those not into that topic.

* * *

'Gibbs, you cannot possibly go alone, it is so obviously a trap!'

'Ya think Officer David?! I am going to see Ducky. See what you can find out about where Simon is, entrances, exits, approaches, everything.' Gibbs turned on his heel and left, face stormy as he considered this new information.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

***Gibbs came slowly awake, unusual for him as he was normally instantly aware of changes in his environment; however Gibbs had been going non-stop for more than 50 hours before he had crashed out at home on the couch. As his awareness returned he sensed a presence in the house before he heard the creak of a floorboard in the kitchen. He sat up stealthily and retrieved his gun from the side table by his now cold coffee. He approached the kitchen with the assured body language of someone who knows they should be able to deal with the threat.

What Gibbs saw as he toed the door open nearly froze him, he lowered the gun slightly, 'Schaeffer?' Was all he managed to utter, pure shock at the idea that the man would invade his home. They had been partners for nearly a year but Gibbs had purposefully kept his distance from the man whom, although he trusted in the field, personally made his skin crawl. _How on earth did he know where I live? Followed me? Hacked my file?_ Neither option appealed to Gibbs but he asked anyway. His partner had merely turned and offered a benign smile and continued with his activity. 'Schaeffer, what the hell are you doing in my house? How did you find my house?' The reply was the last thing that had occurred to him.

'Now, Leroy, there is no need to be shy, I know you have wanted me for a while now but you have been very professional and discreet but there is no need now. No one knows I am here, we can be ourselves, we can be together.'

'....' Gibbs was stunned into silence, gun still wavering in the obviously crazy mans direction.

'It's OK Leroy, I know you are shocked but it is fine now. I am making dinner, we can eat then we can sleep in the bed, not that grubby old couch.' Schaeffer said this with a knowing chuckle and turned back to his preparations.

'Gibbs took his opportunity and slipped back out to get his cuffs. As he turned to return to the kitchen he came face to face with the invader. 'Leroy, you don't need those you can have me anyway, no need to cuff me.'

'Schaeffer, I don't know what you think you are doing but I do not like you in that way and I would really like to resolve this. You need to leave, NOW.'

'Leroy, I am running out of patience with this attitude, don't push me too far, I know you want me, it is only a matter of persuasion.' As Schaeffer turned to return to the kitchen Gibbs made a poor decision, he decided to call for back up and Ducky and play nice with the lunatic currently cooking in his kitchen. He made the call and followed into the kitchen. The table was all laid out and food was sat waiting, as was his stalker.

'Sit Leroy, enjoy, I made your favourite.' _Not my favourite any more_ thought Gibbs.

Gibbs forced out a smile and began to eat, forcing the food down past a lump in his throat. He was eating slowly to make sure his back up arrived before he had to interact further with the crazy sat across from him. Slowly was the operative word as the world around Gibbs started to waver slightly and his limbs felt slightly slow and detached. _Oh SHIT_. Next thing he knew Schaeffer was perched on his lap like a little housewife looking at him lovingly. _Oh SHIT._ As he sat barely able to move he tried to reason with the man, his mouth cottony and dull. 'Shuffrr, watr yuh doin, wh...wh.'

'Shhh Leroy, relax, I just slipped you a little something to let you go with the flow.' Schaeffer stood up and Gibbs went with the flow, all the way to the floor. Mercifully he saw his back-up arrive and Ducky's face before he passed out completely.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

* * *

IN AUTOPSY

'Jesus Duck, I am going to kill that asshole, he has already hurt Tony and is doing God knows what to him, He is dead, he just doesn't know it yet!'

'Now Jethro, know how you feel about him, he did after all break into your home and drug you but he is mentally ill.'

'I don't care Duck, he hurt Tony, he hurt my boy!'

'I know there is little I can say to dissuade you but perhaps I can for arm you for this inevitable encounter. Jethro you must be careful about how you interact with him, we already know that he is insistent on politeness. I feel this is due to your denying of his previous advances, he feels you have slighted him and must now make amends. Whilst Tony is in his grasp you must play by his rules, he is quite obviously unstable.'

'Ya think Duck?'

'As I was saying Jethro he is unstable, you must not rock the boat until Tony is safely out of his grasp.'

Gibbs sighed. 'I hear ya Duck.'

* * *

ABBY'S LAB

'We have to go with him, we cannot let him go alone.'

'Ziva, when has Gibbs ever let us do something that he didn't want us to?'

'Never McGee.'

'B.. Boss.' McGee stuttered as Gibbs suddenly appeared.

'It's not necessary to plot your stalking tactics, you are coming with me. Now tell me about the warehouse.'

'Gibbs the approaches are concealed on all sides, it is a tightly packed area we should be able to follow you without being spotted.' Ziva spoke with confidence. She filled Gibbs in on the schematics of the warehouse and Gibbs listened intently.

'Let's go get our boy back.'

* * *

Next chapter – the rescue?!


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

A/N - Thanks for reviews!!! Really appreciate them. Thanks for story alerts too, writing ff is soooo rewarding when people get involved.

* * *

Tony had settled down after his most recent assault and was staring blearily at the slightly crazed man who was sat in his usual place on a chair a few yards in front of Tony's bound form. He swallowed heavily before attempting to communicate with the sitting man.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Tony's voice was barely a whisper and it felt like he had dragged glass up from his lungs.

The man smiled benignly. 'Agent DiNozzo, you are special to Leroy, he is special to me, I am special to him. We are all interrelated but I am going to take you from Leroy and leave him with me, and me alone.'

Tony couldn't bear to speak again in the face of such obvious lunacy and lowered his eyes to the ground and concentrated on cataloguing his injuries so that he could determine how he could help Gibbs when he arrived. The nausea had returned full force since the gun shot and his head was pounding at an almighty volume only enhanced by the internalisation the seeming deafness in his left ear had caused. The pressure around his neck was a constant and worrying companion, every movement sending lances of pain through his throat. He felt as though everything else was whole and he would be able to do _something_ when Gibbs got there, what he did not know.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

'David, you and McGee cover the exits. Ducky you stay in the van until I send someone to fetch you. I am going in, I am taking my back-up though I expect him to take it, DO NOT come in unless I ask for you. Don't worry Duck I will play along with his sick little fantasy until I can kill him with Tony safely out of the way.' Gibbs walked determinedly towards the main entrance to the small warehouse, his trepidation hidden behind a forced mask of calm.

* * *

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

'Ah, Agent DiNozzo, I hear your demise approaching.' Schaeffer swiftly stood and came towards Tony.

As Gibbs entered he met the eyes of his Senior Field Agent briefly before said Agent struggled to stand as his captor approached.

'Tony NO!' The rope, attached to a pulley system, tightened until there was no slack and a choking sound left Tony's mouth. Gibbs started towards the stricken man.

'LEROY, stop where you are, Tony will be fine for now unless you continue your attempt to rescue him.'

Gibbs noticed that although the rope was taught it was not actually strangling his agent. He relaxed from his aborted attempt towards Tony and raised his arms slightly showing his acquiescence.

'Better Leroy, now, tell your Agent how he took you from me, how you love me and NOT him.' Tony looked at Gibbs in abject confusion, unable to see the look on the man's face behind him. A face of complete confidence and almost serene love. It nearly made Gibbs sick but he followed Ducky's advice.

'Of course Schae..Simon, I know Tony replaced you, I had no choice, you had gone.'

'NO, NO! YOU FORCED ME! You had me arrested, you replaced me with this, this WHORE. He sleeps around you know, I wouldn't you would have me all to yourself.'

'That's exactly what I want Simon, now you are back, just you, let's leave Tony here and go back to my place huh?'

'Do you think I am stupid Leroy, you don't even think you have done anything WRONG, you don't CARE! Tony has to suffer he stole you from me and _you_ have to suffer for the pain you caused by spurning me!' Schaeffer discharged his weapon next to Tony's right ear eliciting another gut wrenching scream which was abruptly cut off as Schaeffer released a hidden mechanism and the rope snapped even tighter lifting tony a foot off the floor with a jerk. Gibbs looked in abject horror as Tony dangled from the rope wriggling spastically.

Schaeffer started to bear his gun towards Gibbs who immediately shouted for his team and dove to the right firing his weapon at the now exposed madman. Schaeffer took a round in each shoulder and went down hard. Ziva and McGee entered simultaneously and advanced to secure the man writhing in pain on the floor as Gibbs scrambled up from his position and dashed towards Tony whose movements had diminished to almost nothing in the short space of time it ad taken to shoot Schaeffer. Gibbs drew his knife as he ran and reached up to cut the rope immediately above Tony's head where he could barely reach. He grasped for Tony as he fell, grateful for the feeling of McGee grabbing him too as they both lowered him to the ground on his side. McGee, who followed Gibbs' rules as closely as Tony, cut the bonds on his arms with his own knife.

'Ziva, get Ducky and call the paramedics.' Gibbs demanded, trusting her to have secured the madman. 'Tony, tony, I got you, it'll be OK.' Gibbs settled Tony back onto McGee's jacket come pillow and loomed over his agent, looking him in the eye. Tony's eyes were wild and unfocussed. Gibbs resorted to gently taking Tony's head between his hands, thumbs stroking at the temples. 'Tony it's OK, we got you, I'm here.' Tony began to calm but his face took on a confused demeanour.

'Jethro how is he?'

'I don't know Duck, he is panicked and he was dangling from that damn rope and was close to another shot, I can't get him to calm or speak.'

Ducky swiftly examined the prone agent, loosening the rope around his neck gently before removing it. He probed the head wound and Tony flinched. 'Does that hurt my boy? Any dizziness or nausea?' Tony frowned at Ducky, the confused look crossing his face again. 'Tony?' Tony tried to speak but his mouth moved and no sound came out. A look of concern flashed across Ducky's face and Tony looked at Gibbs and repeated the action and at the same look of concern Tony's eyes widened.

* * *

TONY'S POINT OF VIEW

The instant Gibbs had cut Tony down a short lived sense of relief flooded through him as the air was once again allowed into his lungs but the blood rushed to his head and ears. This increased the pain tenfold and his body protested making no attempt to hold him up. He was absurdly grateful for the two sets of arms that slowed his descent.

The next few minutes were full of confusion and fear. Tony looked around wildly for his previous captor until Gibbs face came into view. _Why wasn't he saying anything, I mean gibbs is a man of few words but surely if there was a time for meaningless words it was now?_ The lack of words bothered Tony, he looked at Gibbs questioningly.

It was then Ducky came into view, Tony was immediately relieved, you could hardly stop Ducky from talking and he had never before looked forward to hearing the elderly doctor more. The doctor started appraising him, probing here and there, _there_ being his head wound at which he flinched. Ducky looked at him and his mouth moved but no sound came out. He frowned, and asked Ducky to speak up. Ducky's face became one of sudden concern, he looked to Gibbs for some sort of comfort only to find a similar look on his face. It was then that tony realised that he not only could not hear the words from Ducky, he could not hear _anything._ His eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate, vision greying and the concerned faces of Ducky and Gibbs faded out and he passed blissfully into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh dear oh dear, poooooooor Tony! Beware I amy not update over the weekend, bit busy but I will try x x


	6. Tears

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

A/N – Chapter Dedicated to Gloworm41 – a regular reviewer and greatly appreciated and BnBfanatic also regular reviewer and share similar views on the writers of NCIS missing a huge ratings spike by not hurting Tony more! Lol

* * *

BETHESDA TRAUMA WAITING ROOM

'Jethro, you wearing a trench in the floor is not going to make news come any faster. I shall see what I can find out _if_ you promise to sit quietly and wait for me, hmm?'

Gibbs merely glared in response but sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. As Ducky walked towards the receptionist to attain entrance to the closely guarded trauma area a doctor emerged. 'Family of Anthony DiNozzo?' Gibbs stood sharply and approached the doctor.

'How is he?'

'Are you related to Mr DiNozzo?'

'No I am his legal next of kin. Have been since he moved to DC.' Gibbs and Tony had had a similar discussion to Kate and Tony regarding emergency contacts, Tony having no close family either near DC or indeed at all, had been convinced by Gibbs to add him as next of kin too.

'Very well, shall we go to one of the private family rooms? We can speak more freely and discussed Mr DiNozzo's condition?' Gibbs looked at Ducky and received an apprehensive look as they both followed the doctor into a side room.

'I am sure you're not a man that likes sugar coating so I will tell you straight. Mr DiNozzo has received acoustic trauma to both ears, both the eardrums have been burst.'

'Oh my dear boy.' Ducky breathed.

'Duck'

'It seems young Anthony may be deaf.' Gibbs looked back at the doctor.

'Dr Mallard is right, we will not know the extent of the deafness until Mr DiNozzo wakes up. He has other issue as well. Being there when he was rescued I am sure you are aware of the trauma to the neck area?'

'Yes young Anthony was strung up by a rope. I removed it at the scene.'

'It was jerked sharply.' Gibbs interrupted.

'That would explain the severe damage to the larynx, Mr Dinozzo may not be able to speak when he wakes. Again we need to wait for Mr DiNozzo before we can assess the extent of the damage.'

'Yes I believe you may be right, Tony tried to communicate with us at the scene before he lost consciousness, no noise was forth coming.' Tony's doctor sighed and continued.

'He was drugged but we do not believe that it will have any lasting effects. The head trauma looks worse than it probably is but again we need to wait for consciousness to do the full concussion check.'

'So basically you don't know anything?' Gibbs snapped.

'Jethro, this will not help Anthony.' Ducky chastened.

'Agent Gibbs, the long and the short of it is that your agent will most likely be deaf and mute for either a considerable length of time or for life. These are the only lasting effects I see for your agent.'

'ONLY?!'

* * *

BETHESDA TONY'S ROOM

Tony was lost in a swirl of thumps and greyness, he could smell coffee and antiseptic, a familiar smell but without familiar noises to put it into context it meant little to him. He furrowed his brown in confusion and it was then he felt a hand in his, it tightened and made the grip more secure. He opened his eyes to slits and tried to make some sense of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Gibbs worried face but he was not sure that what he had seen was real, Gibbs was never worried?

As his eyes slowly focussed he was confused even more by his boss's worried face looming into view. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and focussed closely on his face. 'Boss?' He questioned. The response to his question was unexpected, Gibbs lips pursed tightly and the hand in his squeezed. 'Boss?' Tony asked in what he believed a weak and reedy voice though he wasn't sure because he couldn't hear it.

Gibbs raised his finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion and looked up and across Tony, as Tony followed Gibbs gaze he jumped at the appearance of a Doctor whose presence was until then undetected by Tony. The doctor smiled pityingly at and held a finger up in a 'wait one moment' gesture and raised the head of Tony's bed. Tony began breathing in short sharp breaths and stared at Gibbs who looked back at Tony and squeezed his hand again placing his other hand on Tony's chest and mouthed 'CALM DOWN' at him over and over again. _CALM DOWN?!?!?!?! I can't hear anything CALM DOWN?_ He began to respond to the gentle pressure of Gibb's hand and began breathing in time with the small pushes and calmed down enough to look at the doctor who motioned to a pad in his hand.

**Tony, I am sure you have realised that you cannot hear at present?**

Tony nodded. And the doctor wrote again.

**You received two acoustic traumas, the gunshots near both your ears, both ear drums have burst. Before we go further I need to do concussion checks.**

'My name is Anthony D. DiNozzo, that's my Boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the year is 2008.' He looked to Gibbs and saw a resigned look so he looked to the doctor.

**Tony your larynx has been damaged also, you are not talking. Could you write down what you just said?**

Tony snatched the pad and pen from the doctor and tried to write as his eyes filled with tears and the page blurred.

Gibbs looked down at the tear stained page, he saw the answers to the standard concussion questions, ones Tony was very familiar with and saw the added sentence: **I can't hear a thing.** Gibbs pulled the pad from his agent's hands and wrote. **It will be OK Tony, I will be with you.** Tony looked at the page and simply dissolved in tears and found himself drawn into a close embrace. To exhausted and upset to realise that his boss was hugging him tightly Tony merely sagged into the embrace, crying until he could no more and falling asleep in the strong comforting arms.

* * *

Hard chapter to write, hope you all like.


	7. Family

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing to do with NCIS apart from all currently released DVD collections and this is meant to be fun for me (and hopefully readers) and not for profit nor to usurp any kudos due to the show's writers.

**A/N – ***** around a sentence denotes the use of ASL (sign language) as I don't like writing too much in italics because it is difficult to read for some people. There will be some description of signs.

* * *

BETHESDA HOSPITAL – TONY'S ROOM

'Gibbs? How is he?' Abby whispered as she crept in the room.

Gibbs sighed. 'He is exhausted, Abs, there is no need to whisper.'

'Why Gibbs, is he sedated?' Abby asked in quiet voice, not quiet whispering.

Gibbs gave her an almost desperate look. 'Abs, Tony suffered some damage to his ears and throat, he can't hear or speak.'

'Oh God, Tonyboy. Is it permanent? Does he know? How did he take it?' She almost sobbed as she approached his bedside, refraining from touching him.

'It could be, we don't know yet. Yes he knows and not well. Hell, I don't know how you _can_ take something like this well. His whole life is going to change Abs.' Gibbs looked up at her with pain-filled eyes.

'But Gibbs we can help him, he knows how to finger spell and some basic signs, I taught him while he was recovering from the plague. We need to make sure he doesn't feel alone, it's really isolating being deaf, I tried it once, to see what my parents felt like, we have to be there for him. God he must be so scared.' Gibbs had stood and embraced the young goth girl as she spoke and broke into her ramble. Abby sobbed into his chest. Gibbs focus was on Abby when he felt a tug on his pants. He let go of Abby like a hot potato and spun towards the bed where his gaze fell on Tony who was awake and looking at Abby.

He gestured for the pad just out of reach.

**What's wrong Abs?**

Abby replied by hugging Tony tight. When she withdrew she took the pad.

**Tony I am just sad for you. I will do anything I can to help. Though I already have?**

Tony looked at her questioningly.

Abby pointed at herself and held up a fist in front of her chest, the finger side of the fist towards Tony and then drew her finger across her eyebrow. She then pointed at Gibbs and finger spelled G-I-B-B-S. Tony frowned and then took the pad.

**Abby and Gibbs? **

Abby smiled and nodded.

**I remember some Abs, I will need reminding.**

Abby took the paper. **Gibbs and will help you all you need, we love you Tonyboy.**

Tony took the paper back and wrote and passed it to Gibbs. **Boss, can you get the doctor, I want, need to know more and it hurts.** Tony looked at Gibbs with a coolness that belied his interior emotions. Gibbs nodded and got up to leave, Tony's hand in his stopped him briefly before Tony released it, not realising that he was unconsciously holding on. Tony blushed furiously but Gibbs just cocked half a smile at him and left to get the doctor.

Abby perched on Tony's bed and tugged him gently to lean on her and she hugged him, putting her chin on his head. Tony lay against her placidly until the doctor returned.

The doctor smile at Tony and approached with a small paper sized white plastic board, a cloth and pen. Tony realised that the board was a wipe board and the pen was like the ones you use to mark CDs but erasable. He gestured for them.

**Thanks Doc. My ears hurt and can you tell me more about my injuries?** Tony handed the board back to the doctor. The doctor produced a needleless syringe and emptied the contents into Tony's IV; he then wiped the board clean and wrote.

**That was for the pain. How would you like me to tell you, I can write a big paragraph and then you ask questions or we can go back and forth?**

Tony considered it and wrote underneath. **Paragraph.**

The doctor took the board back and sat down on the end of the bed writing intently. Tony felt his hands encased, one by Abby and one by Gibbs. He looked up at Gibbs who looked serious but smiled at Tony reassuringly. The doctor finished writing and spoke to Gibbs before giving the board to Tony.

'Agent Gibbs, he is going to take this hard, and I am willing to answer any questions he might have but at the moment there is little to do but wait.' Tony scowled up at them. The doctor looked quizzically at him. Abby put her free hand on Tony's arm and signed ***1 minute Tony***.

'_Doctor_, I am not sure how much experience you have with deaf people but it is _immensely_ frustrating for people to talk to other people instead of you, Tony is not stupid nor is he going to need you to tell Gibbs everything before telling him. Just give him the board.' Gibbs glared at the doctor in affirmation of Abby's little speech. The doctor blushed a little and tentatively handed the board to Tony.

**Tony,**

**The deafness you are experiencing needs testing fully but you said you cannot hear anything. The ear drums have burst, however it is sometimes possible for ear drums to heal, it is a waiting game at this point. Usually if they are going to heal they will do so in about 2 months. You will experience significant pain for a while which we will control with meds.**

**The same thing is to be said about your voice box. Your chords have been damaged and it is again a waiting game to see if they heal at all.**

**Other than this the drugs have left your system and your head injury will heal fine, there is no underlying damage.**

**You could go home but we are concerned about infections in your ears. We would like to put patches on your ear drums.**

Tony took his time reading the information and then passed it to Gibbs, knowing Abby had read it over his shoulder. He sat contemplatively until Gibbs had read the information.

Tony took the board and started to write but rubbed it out, then began and aborted again. The doctor gestured for the board.

**Write down all the questions you have, however silly you may think them.** Tony nodded and took the board back.

**How soon?**

**Why the patches?**

**What the HELL do I do when I am doing all this waiting?!**

Tony all but threw the board at the doctor.

Tony began to breathe deeply and Gibbs looked up to see him trying to hold back tears. He released his hand stood to read the board over the doctor's shoulder. He looked pointedly at the doctor who visibly shrank.

He stuttered, 'He could go home today..'

'Not to me, HIM.' Gibbs spat at the doctor. He couldn't understand why a doctor thoughtful enough to provide the board could be so insensitive.

**Your eardrums protect your inner ear from infection, the patches stop that. It is simple day procedure, we can do it today and you could go home tomorrow.**

**You will be on medical leave. **

Tony's mind whirled, he could go home tonight, then what? What would his life be like? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to live? Was he allowed to drive? Could he watch DVDs? He couldn't work anymore. He couldn't _talk_. Hell he couldn't order pizza. These thoughts and millions more almost simultaneously assaulted his brain and he clung to Abby and Gibbs like they anchored him. The tears that threatened earlier began to fall and Gibbs and Abby lowered their friend back to lying down as the pain meds took effect along with his exhaustion and Tony fell asleep.

Gibbs left Tony in Abby's care and followed the doctor out of the room. He went in search of Ducky who had gone to the cafeteria prior to Abby's arrival. He came across him sat by the window drinking a tea.

'Ah Jethro, I presume Abigail is here?' Gibbs sat by Ducky and looked at him.

'What are you psychic?'

'Come now Jethro, we both know you wouldn't leave Anthony alone.' Gibbs grunted and proceeded to tell Ducky about the doctor's information. When he had finished Ducky sighed.

'It is going to be a long road for our Anthony, he is lucky to have you and Abby.'

'You too Duck'

'Yes well, he is lucky to have us then. He is going to need a lot of support to adjust to his new life, even if it is temporary he must learn to cope in case he is permanently disabled. I am thinking you will not let him live alone?'

'Ah Duck he is going to feel isolated enough, he needs people around him and he needs to feel loved he is going to stay with me, he won't get much of a choice in the matter if Abby and I have any say. His damn family won't care or come to help, not that he would want them to.'

'Jethro, his family care a great deal and will help.' Gibbs stared at the Medical Examiner like he had lost his mind.

'Jethro, _we_ are his family.'

* * *

A hundred chapters of words on the site, a hundred chapters of words, post one up let people read, ninety nine chapters of words on the site!


	8. Love

**A/N**

**AN APOLOGY! I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am usually a chapter a day or two but I have been having some BIIIIIG family issues combined with a new job and being ill (but not being able to call in sick coz the job is new) so sorry sorry sorry, shouldn't happen again.**

**A/N 2**

**Thanks for all reviews, views and alerts! Mucho appreciated!**

* * *

A reminder, type in bold is written on a communication board. Sign language will be surrounded by /s/ instead of speech marks.

* * *

Gibbs returned to Tony's room and saw Abby sat in quiet vigil by his bed. He began to wonder about Schaeffer so he slipped in to speak to Abby.

'Abs, I need to sort the mess with Schaeffer out, I am going to the yard. Tony should hopefully sleep through, but can you stay with him?'

'Sure thing Bossman, he shouldn't be alone, now or ever.' She said with a knowing smile

Gibbs looked at her quizzically.

'Gibbs, you need to tell him how you feel about him, he is so alone and he will be more so now. It's now or never Bossman.' Abby responded a small smug look on her face. Gibbs simply narrowed his eyes at her. 'I can read you like a book my silver haired fox, it's obvious how much you care for Tony and he is extremely hot, as are you, you would make a 'hot squared' couple, hot x hot, hotter than hot......'

'Am I the only one that thinks it is

a bad idea, never mind the fact that I _should _be the only one that know?!'

'Yes, and Gibbs?'

'Yeah Abs?'

'Make him suffer.' Gibbs didn't need to ask who Abby wanted to suffer, nor did she really need to ask. The anger he felt had been bubbling away inside him since Tony's abduction, increasing greatly each time Schaeffer made contact. He had internalised the anger, he was sure surprising many that knew him but to him Tony was more important than his righteous anger but the time had come for Schaeffer to get his comeuppance.

* * *

NCIS INTERROGATION

'I can't let you in there Jethro.' Director Sheppard said giving him a knowing look. 'It would be irresponsible and tantamount to murdering the man.'

'What is in there is NOT a man, it is a monster Jen, and what makes you think you can stop me from going in there? I have been comforting Tony who has been disabled, tortured and humiliated, now I need to make sure that the animal that did those things to him pays. I can promise you I won't lay a finger on him.' Gibbs glared at her, daring her to stop him entering the room she stood in front of. She acquiesced by simply stepping to the side.

Gibbs entered the room and stood behind the chair opposite Schaeffer, he did not want to sit, he did not want to build rapport, he basically glared at the serenely grinning _thing _opposite and gripped the chair back so tightly that his knuckles went white.

'Leroy, why are you looking at me like that, it is me that should be upset, I have been shot, TWICE, and had to bear the humiliation of being publically rejected by my lover. It is a good job the shots were through and through though your agents hardy waited long enough to check before they dragged me here. Just one more thing to add to the list of things that you have done to wrong me. I had to take that little whore from you, you're MINE Leroy.' Schaeffer's eyes were shining brightly with a crazed fever. Gibbs walked over to him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

Those in the observation saw Schaeffer's eyes soften as Gibbs approached him, he seemed to think that Gibbs wanted to say something private for his 'lover's ears. He did, but it was not what he thought. Those observing saw Schaeffer's eyes harden and his face blanch. Gibbs then stood tall and walked out of the room without a backward glance, he walked immediately to someone he knew would understand his frustrations.

* * *

AUTOPSY

'Ah, Jethro, fresh from interrogation hmm?' Ducky said as he saw the haggard appearance of his old friend.

'If you can call it that Duck, he is beyond belief, he still thinks we are lovers. I went in there convinced I would break him and get him to admit he was wrong, but how can you fight against insanity like that? I wanted to, _jeeez_, I wanted to hurt him like he hurt my boy Duck. Why didn't I finish him at the warehouse?'

'If I am not mistaken Jethro you feel as if you have not concluded business with this Mr Schaeffer? You feel as though you should be avenging Tony, revisiting the harm done to him on the madman? I think you have realised that it is not possible, at least whilst Mr Schaeffer is so obviously insane.' Ducky looked sympathetically at his friend and continued. 'And as for the warehouse, you are not a killer Jethro; you did what was right, however wrong it may feel.'

'God Duck, Tony's disabled, maybe even permanently and I can do nothing for him. Nothing.'

'Jethro, you can be there for him, help him adjust, whether it be temporary or permanent.' Ducky paused and then added quietly, 'And you can tell him you love him.' Well aware taht he was repeating himself Ducky hoped the message would be reinforced.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, with desperate eyes and as Ducky smiled benignly at him his eyes hardened, he straightened up and walked out of the room without another word.

'Good luck Jethro, good luck.'

* * *

BETHESDA, TONY'S ROOM

'Hey Abs, how is he?' Gibbs whispered as he slipped into the room. It was 6am but his surrogate daughter was wide awake and holding Tony's hand, a flush of jealousy rushed through him which he immediately quashed.

'He has had a few nightmares but never woke fully, I had to wake him by shaking him gently, which made him jump but he settled again quickly, god Gibbs, this is so awful, I am so used to my parents being deaf but to have it forced on my Tonyboy, it breaks my heart Gibbs.'

'Me too Ab's, me too. Go home get some rest, I will call you if anything changes. I have organised a couple of days off for you, when you are rested could you get some of Tony's things and set them up at mine?'

'Of course Gibbs, I will make it a little Tony haven. I will set up some deaf/mute aids too, I know where to get them and what to get. Love you Bossman, love you Tonyboy.' She chirped as she pecked both her boys on the cheek.

Gibbs settled into the still warm chair that Abby had vacated and took hold of the hand she had been holding. Tony stirred and soon Gibbs was looking at 2 green eyes. He smiled and squeezed Tony's hand. Tony gestured to be sat up and Gibbs obliged and watched as Tony grabbed the board and marker.

**I am sure you have better places to be Boss?**

**Nowhere I should be right now but here. I have a sign to teach you.**

**Just one?**

Gibbs nodded and smiled. He held up his right hand palm towards Tony as if he were signalling '5' and then bent the two middle fingers towards his palm and gestured for Tony to copy him.

Tony copied and then frowned.

Gibbs took the board back and wrote:

**You may recognise it. It means**

'**I love you'**

**I would like to start a relationship with you. There is no pressure from me, you are staying with me until you don't need or want me regardless of whether you return my feelings but I had to tell you, I LOVE YOU.**

Tony took the board and read it. Gibbs looked away to take the pressure off but his head immediately snapped back when he heard a sniff and a tap as a tear hit the plastic board. Gibbs immediately gathered Tony into his arms, and feeling no resistance hugged him. After a minute or so Tony pulled back and wrote his own message.

**Gibbs, I don't know what to say, I don't know if I love you but I have been attracted to you for a little while. Can we take it real slow? It is a lot to take in with everything else.**

As Gibbs read the board, uncommon tears sprung into his eyes too as he replied.

**We can take it at a glacial pace if it means we can be together. First and foremost Tony I want to be there for you, I've got your six. **

/s/ I love you T-O-N-Y /s/

All together now, aaaaawwwww!

Next Chapter Tony gets out of the hospital!


	9. Reinforcement

**Dics lamer, I nothing own here**

TONY'S ROOM, BETHESDA

Following his declaration of love for tony Gibbs sat with Tony and taught him some sign language whilst they were waiting on the Doctors morning rounds. Tony was a quick learner and soon remembered what Abby had already taught him and was learning even more with Gibbs' instruction.

Soon the doctor arrived and they 'discussed' he treatment wanted for his ears. They scheduled the ear patches for late morning and Tony was relieved to find out that he would be able to go home that afternoon should there be no complications. The doctor left them to the delightful hospital breakfast that had been provided and Gibbs slipped out to get a coffee.

When Gibbs got back to the room Tony was despondently pushing his food around the plate. He walked up and tony looked up at him, once again, tears filling his eyes.

/s/ What is wrong?/s/

Tony took the board. **Since when did I turn into a blubbering mess of a girl? I can't even hold it together 5 minutes alone, how am I going to cope with this for the rest of my life? I am so weak.**

Gibbs took the board from Tony, deciding that this was not the time to reinforce this morning's signing lesson. **Tony, ****we ****will get through the rest of ****our**** lives together, I am getting sick of repeating myself, myself, YOU ARE NOT ALONE. Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva and especially I will be there for you. This is not another one of your concussions or a sprain, this is LIFE CHANGING, and you aren't expected to be stoic about it. Ask for help, learn to adapt and most of all remember that you are NOT weak.**

Tony gave Gibbs a watery smile and signed /s/ Thank you /s/

TONY'S FLAT

'McGee, he won't be wearing that!'

'Abby I am just trying to make sure he is comfortable, he likes to be smart.'

'Not on his down time,' Ziva chipped in, 'I remember him coming to work on a Sunday very dressed sad.'

'Dressed _down_ Ziva, and that is my point exactly Timmy, you never see him on movie night do ya? I however know that he likes his Ohio state joggers, his Philly PD t-shirt and a whole host of other casual gear so just pack what I tell ya.'

'OK, how about I leave you to it and I go and deconstruct his entertainment system? I will box up his DVD's and TV.'

Ziva looked sad and interjected, 'But McGee, he will not be able to watch the DVDs, what is the point?'

'Ziva, no, don't dismiss him like that, Tony will be able to watch _anything_ with subtitles so make sure they have them McGee, and don't let me catch you being negative again Ziva. Wait until we get to the deaf store, you will see what there is to help him!'

Short Chapter this time, mainly because I have trapped a nerve in my neck and typing is excruciating. Next chapter, Abby and the deaf store and Tony getting back to Gibbs'.


	10. Home

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, duh!!!**

**A/N – reminder sentence surrounded by **/s/** are in sign language.**

**A/N 2 – All deaf aids mentioned are real and available from various sources.**

* * *

DEAF AID SHOP

'Abby, don't you think you are going a little over the top? He might not even be deaf or mute forever?' McGee said with an exasperated expression he saved just for Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes at McGee; 'Well Mr Smarty Pants, if he doesn't need all these things in a while my parents can have them. Don't you think Tony deserves the best?'

McGee had the good grace to look a little abashed; 'You're right Abby, I found this gadget for him, I can keep it in the wrapping in case he doesn't get any hearing back, it's a set of wireless headphones so he can turn the sound up really loud on his DVDs.'

'Great idea Timmy! What have you got there Ziva?'

'I Have actually got something for Gibbs, you were saying that you video call with your parents so you can sign, yes? Well I know you and Tony already have video capable phones so I thought I would get one for Gibbs, it is simple to use it says. I also picked up a leaflet for sign language classes that I thought I might try, I always like to add to my languages.'

Abby looked at her two friends with a sad smile and tear in her eyes. McGee practically dropped what he had to hug her; 'No McGee, I am alright, it is just you are both being so thoughtful.'

'Well, Tony is family Abby; we do things for family, yes?'

'Yes, Ziva, we do, let's get those and the stuff I have got for him back to Gibbs' and get it set up, I know tony won't want much fuss so it would be better to have it all done by the time we get there.'

* * *

BETHESDA

Tony was dozing comfortably in his hospital bed having dressed and packed ready to go he was simply waiting for the discharge papers, he felt particularly woozy having had a general anaesthetic to perform the ear drum patch surgery. Gibbs was pacing about and the movement began to annoy Tony.

He slapped his hand on his leg to get Gibbs attention; /s/Will you sit down, or at least stand still?/s/

/s/ How long can it take?/s/

/s/ I am getting out, I don't care how long it takes./s/

Gibbs sighed and threw himself into the chair by Tony's bed just as the doctor came in holding the magic papers and tony practically leapt out of bed to sign them. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows at Tony who just stuck his tongue out. The doctor handed a note and an envelope to Tony:

Agent DiNozzo,

Your discharge instructions are in the envelope along with prescriptions for NSAIDS (Anti-inflammatories) Anti-biotic's and some painkillers. I spoke at length with Dr Mallard as you asked and he is aware of any aftercare, which is minimal. Would you like me to explain further to Agent Gibbs?

Tony looked up and gestured towards the orderly stood behind the doctor wielding a wheelchair and raised his eyebrow in question. The doctor gestured towards Gibbs asking if he could use him to translate. Tony rolled his eyes and nodded.

'Agent Gibbs, Tony has asked me to explain his discharge instructions and for you to tell him he needs to leave the hospital in a wheelchair, hospital policy I am afraid. Anyway Tony needs to keep his ears dry so cotton wool balls in the ears when washing or in wet weather. He will be in some considerable pain for some time so he needs to be convinced to take the anti-inflamatories and painkillers and the antibiotics will stave off any infections in his ears. All the tablets need taking with food though he may still prefer a liquid diet to soothe his throat but as long as there is something to line his stomach it should be fine. Dr Mallard is aware of everything as well. The hospital has access to occupational and speech and language therapies, all of which are covered on Tony's healthcare as his disabilities progress, or not as the case may be, they can help with the day to day, though I suspect that you have some experience?'

Gibbs shrugged; 'Some doctor, can we go now?'

'As long as Tony is in the wheelchair you can leave when you are ready.'

Tony had been looking at the exchange passively so Gibbs just turned and signed;/s/ We can go, but you need to be in the wheelchair./s/

/s/ No I can walk/s/

/s/This isn't a debate, get in the chair/s/

Tony glared at Gibbs, but his desire to leave overrode his desire not to feel more useless and he stomped over to the chair and slumped in it.

/s/Tony, chin up, we will be home soon./s/

Tony looked away pointedly. _What is the point in being excited about being at home, it's not going to be 'home', it's Gibbs place._ Tony thought.

* * *

Tony managed to doze off in the car on the way back and Gibbs left him in the car as he went into a pharmacy for Tony's prescriptions and got a milkshake at a drive through.

TXT:

We finished at yours Bossman, it is all set up, there's a list of what we did in the kitchen and we filled the fridge. Will visit tomorrow. X x Abby

Gibbs sighed in relief, he didn't think tony would be in any state to meet Abby and the guys, he needed rest and peace and quiet, _good one, _he thought_, you are thinking ironically._

When they got back to Gibbs' he nudged Tony awake and helped him out of the car. Tony followed Gibbs in and stood stunned in the entrance to Gibbs sitting room.

/s/ My stuff? How? Why? /s/

/s/ Yeah and Abby did it for me, I want you to feel at home, you can stay as long as you want./s/

/s/ As long as I want huh? I am sure you will be sick of me soon./s/

/s/ Never, you could stay forever as far as I am concerned./s/ Gibbs cocked half a smile at tony who continued to look shocked. Gibbs tugged him to sit down and handed him the milkshake and one each of his tablets. /s/ Not to treat you like a child, but what say you drink this, take those and go to bed?/s/

/s/ Actually, I haven't the energy to argue./s/

Gibbs smiled and went to get a coffee, picking up the list of alterations that Abby had left and grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, also left by Abby. He returned to the sitting room and sat next to Tony who had almost finished his milkshake and was looking around the room. Gibbs handed Tony the list and gestured for him to read it.

**The Tonyfying of Gibbs House**

TV+DVD player set up in Sitting room. DVD's in sideboard (Only ones with subtitles).

Laptop set up to use subtitles where possible when playing media.

Doorbell wired to 'Flasher'

Phone changed for video calling and txt conversion.

Vibrating pad in bed wirelessly connected to all necessary items. Constant vibrate for smoke alarm, intermittent vibrate for alarm clock, dot dot dash for doorbell.

'Speaking keyboard' for communicating with others in kitchen.

Phone for Gibbs – video capabilities so Gibbs can call Tony.

Hope this all helps!

Abby, Gibbs, Tim and Ziva.

Tony looked up at Gibbs; /s/ You guys did all this for me?/s/

/s/ They love you too, not in the same way that I do obviously, you are family to them, hopefully more to me./s/

/s/ I think you are more to me than family G-I-B-B-S/s/

/s/ Take your time T-O-N-Y, we can take it steady. I think we should give each other sign names, you know like Abby, she is an 'A' followed by 'black'./s/

/s/ Yeah I know, how come?/s/

/s/ People in the deaf community give each other signs to save finger spelling, and to show they care. They are quite personal. I would like you to be this./s/ Gibbs used his right hand and put his hand up to his face and made it look like he was twisting a big nose off his face.

/s/C-l-o-w-n?/s/

/s/Yeah, because you make me smile. You should pick one for me./s/

/s/ How about L-J? I can't think of one that I like, and I want to call you something other than Gibbs if we are going to be together./s/

/s/L-J it is then, now I think we should get some rest./s/

* * *

A very deaf/mute heavy episode but it was needed to make it more realistic. If anyone uses any other cool gadgets for deaf/mute people feel free to tell me, I may work them into the story. Next Chapter, Gibbs and Tony talk more and the guys come and visit. Schmaltzy stuff to come.


	11. Worry 2

**A/N First and apology, my internet has been down, then my computer died (but has been resurrected, I think it may be the messiah) plus Christmas and New Year and a new job and and, well I am sure you are all sick of excuses now so on with the story..................................A short chapter mainly to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned it as I promised.**

**Disc: Hey this reminds me of a movie, no actually a TV programme, NCIS? There is a handsome hero and a grumpy SMACK Thanks Boss; anyway Laura does not own anything to do with NCIS.**

**Dedicated to Gloworm who ALWAYS reviews and seems to for some reason like my ramblings!**

Gibbs had been up since the crack of dawn, he wanted to familiarise himself with the equipment that his team had set up, in particular the mobile phone, he was familiar in principle with the other stuff from his previous experience with the deaf. Tony was sleeping like the dead, feeling safe in Gibb's home and in a comfortable bed in a quiet environment. Gibbs chuckled, he had mentioned to Ziva that Tony would enjoy the peace and quiet at his and she had raised an eyebrow. Gibb s explained that noise, in particular footsteps, things rolling and other loud noises create vibrations that the deaf often become quite sensitive to, with that in mind Gibbs was being quiet hoping Tony would get some much needed peaceful sleep.

Gibbs had been pottering about the kitchen making soup for later and some mash when Tony eventually emerged from his room. They had thought it prudent to sleep separately until their relationship was better established and to allow Tony some space.

/s/ Morning Tony /s/

Tony smiled in return and rubbed his tummy and began to peer around the kitchen, Gibbs steered him to the table and sat him down. He went to the fridge and held up eggs to an expectant Tony who grinned. Gibb quickly whipped up a cheese omelette for them each and a tea for Tony and a coffee for himself and joined Tony at the table.

/s/ Enjoy /s/

/s/ Thank you L-J /s/ Tony signed back with a shy smile. They ate in silence as it was hard to sign and eat and tony was obviously not going to allow his hands to do anything but shovel food into his obviously starved body. As he finished he caught Gibbs smirking at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

/s/ your throat must be better or your stomach is being very forceful? /s/

Tony polished of his last mouthful with a flourish. /s/ Home cooked food L-J, way better than hospital food and yes my throat feels a lot better./s/ Gibbs rose and took Tony's plate with a warm smile and Tony stood and followed him to the sink. Tony washed the dishes with a pair of black marigolds, at Tony's snort of amusement Gibbs just signed /s/ Abby /s/ and dried up and put away. When Gibbs turned and took in the sight of his senior field agent's countenance he was immediately worried, Tony's eyes were lowered and he was slowly peeling off the gloves.

Gibbs approached Tony and lifted his chin with a finger. /s/ What's wrong?/s/

Tony sighed and turned away gently, tugging his chin free, he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He turned back to Gibbs, eyes shining. /s/ I just wondered how many other people are going to let me behave normally? /s/ Gibbs frowned. /s/ I mean, I was so sure you were going to push me out of the way like a child and do it all yourself. /s/

Gibbs smiled sadly at Tony /s/Tony, you are normal, you just need to act normally and those that are worth your time will treat you just fine./s/ Gibbs approached Tony and pulled him into a brief hug. He pulled back and signed, /s/ Shower? I think we may have visitors before too long. /s/

Tony grimaced and pecked Gibbs on the cheek at he puttered past on his way back upstairs. To tony it was the little things that made life weird now, having a shower, feeling he water hit his back without hearing the rush of the drops, not being able to hum in the shower. He sighed as he dried himself off having extracted himself from the shower reluctantly. He felt the floor vibrate and he looked towards the door as he saw it open a crack. He stepped forward and pulled the door fully open peering inquisitively at Gibbs who uncharacteristically grinned at Tony sheepishly. /s/ You felt it?/s/ Tony raised an eyebrow. /s/ Well you wouldn't have heard me knock and you need your wrists redressed./s/ Tony frowned.

/s/ what was the last word?/s/

Gibbs paused and then finger spelled /s/ r-e-d-r-e-s-s-e-d , redressed./s/ he signed again. Tony copied him. Tony smiled and held out his wrists to Gibbs who guided him to perch on the toilet lid as he gathered the necessary bits to re-bandage Tony's healing wrists. Tony huffed slightly as the bandages were pulled snugly and Gibbs pressed a kiss to each one of them. He stood and motioned to the shower and Tony stood with him and left Gibbs to his shower.

Tony dressed and went downstairs and slumped on the sofa feeling ridiculously tired considering the amount of sleep he had had that night. He felt drained and he could feel desperation growing beneath the surface as he contemplated his fate. He realised that life would never be the same; even if in some weird twist of fate his hearing returned he was going to be in a gay relationship, with his Boss no less. He also wasn't looking forward to the PTSD that he presumed he would suffer from. He still couldn't remember exactly how he was taken, he only remembered waking up as a captive. It was almost prophetic then as Tony leapt from his reverie as Gibbs appeared in front of him. He calmed almost immediately as he saw it was Gibbs and let out a shaky painful breath and relaxed against Gibbs. Just then, as Gibbs stroked Tony's hair the lights flashed.

More chapters soon, promise, providing my computer doesn't decide to actually by the Messiah and ascend to his maker!


	12. Fear 2

**Woo hoo, two chapters in two days, you lucky people you!**

**Disc: I hereby declare that nothingsoever in this document is for making profit at the expense of the real owners of NCIS.**

Abby strode in being her usual self gently hugged Tony and pulled back signing /s/ How's my Tony bear? /s/

Tony smiled back. /s/ Better now you're here Abby, thank you for all you have done./s/ As tears filled his eyes he brushed at them angrily. /s/God, I just can't stop./s/ He sighed a little as Gibbs hand grasped the back of his neck firmly, the thumb stroking the short hairs. Tony shut his eyes briefly and when he opened them he saw Abby smirking at Gibbs. Tony swallowed and looked away as he felt a finger chuck his chin he looked up to see Abby grinning.

/s/ So you and Gibbs?/s/ Tony looked nervously at Gibbs and got a nod and a warm smile in return.

/s/Yeah me and Gibbs./s/ Tony smiled shyly and leaned back into Gibbs a bit more firmly as Abby did her best impression of a kangaroo on ecstasy on a roundabout, bouncing and twirling and what Tony could only presume was squealing, he could almost hear her in his head. He reached out and calmed her and invited her to sit with them in the lounge.

/s/ So do ya like what we did with the place then Tony?/s/ Abby asked as Tony settled himself against his new lover. He felt weird thinking about Gibbs as a lover, mainly because there hadn't been any 'lovin'.

/s/ Yeah, don't know what I would have done without you guys./s/ Tony squeezed Gibbs hand, implicit in the gesture that 'guys' meant Gibbs too.

/s/ Speak of the devil./s/ Gibbs signed and Tony jumped at a hand on his shoulder, standing and spinning eyes wild. He came face to face with McGee who held his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. Behind him were Ziva and Ducky looking a little shell shocked. Tony's breath came in harsh gasps as he fought for control over his emotions. He saw Gibbs out of the corner of his eye, probably tearing a strip of him. He got his breathing under control and sat on the sofa. McGee sat tentatively opposite on an armchair looking seriously distressed, though Tony wasn't sure if it was from the reaming Gibbs had given him or the distress Tony himself had shown.

McGee scribbled on a notepad that Abby had thrust at him. **Sorry Tony!**

**S'ok McGee, just a little jumpy. Thanks deeply for your help with the house, tell the other guys too.**

McGee smiled at him and relaxed a little and passed on the thanks and Tony got little nods of acceptance from all there. Tony pushed himself up and stood, /s/ Drink? Ask the others./s/ He signed at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and asked his house guests if they wanted drinks.

'Um, sure Boss whatever you are both having.' McGee replied.

'Me too Bossman.'

'A Tea, please Jethro.'

'I will also have tea please Gibbs.'

Gibbs relayed the order to Tony who smiled walked out to the kitchen only to have McGee practically chase him in there with Gibbs hot on his tail. McGee reached out for Tony and was met with a glare from him as he retracted his hand. He looked like a frightened rabbit. Tony turned away and proceeded to start making the drinks.

'McGee, what are you doing?' Gibbs growled.

'Um, helping Tony Boss?'

'And why are you helping Tony? Did he ask for help? Do you _really _think he needs help with getting a few drinks?' Gibbs had leaned back against the wall in a semblance of relaxation with a menace just under the surface.

'I uh, well, I thought, well, I guess not Boss.' McGee said contritely biting the inside of his lip nervously. 'I guess it's hard to not want to help a friend.'

Gibbs sighed, 'Come back to the lounge McGee.' As they sat back down Gibbs sighed again and scrubbed his face with his hands. 'I know you were trying to help but we all need to make one CLEAR distinction if we are not to upset Tony too much. Tony is scared to deatht that we are not going to treat him normally. We can help with things that are actually affected by his hearing and voice loss, but DO NOT try and help with everyday things. He already feels useless and is very much on the edge, his whole life is going to change, don't you guys change too, huh?'

McGee sat still and thoughtfully before nodding his understanding, followed by the others.

'An excellent way of putting it Jethro, Anthony's life is going to be rather emotional for a while and it would be best to avoid such triggers.'

Tony returned with their drinks and set them on the coffee table. /s/ So to what do we owe this honour?/s/

Gibbs grinned. /s/ I shall ask./s/ ''What do we owe this honour then guys? Want to see your gadget working?''

'No way Bossman, we came to see Tony boy.' Abby spoke and simultaneously signed to Tony.

/s/ You just wanted to see if Gibbs kept me alive./s/

'You know me so well.' Abby snickered and translated to her friends before replying in sign to Tony.

/s/So how is work without me?/s/ Gibbs translated to the rest.

'Quiet.' Chuffed Ziva before she realised the insensitivity to her statement. The others looked at her with variations on a scowl. Tony noticed this and gave a questioning look to Abby.

/s/Nothing you need to hear./s/ she signed and looked back at Ziva.

WHACK Tony slammed his hand on the table. /s/ No, do not dismiss me like that, what did she say?/s/ Tony looked angry and desperate at the same time and Gibbs laid a calming hand on his arm grabbing his attention.

/s/ She said 'Quiet'./s/ Tony immediately deflated and actually smiled at Ziva.

/s/ Missing our i-n-t-e-l-l-e-c-t-u-a-l conversation huh Z/s/ Gibbs translated and the room chuckled though Tony's smile didn't reach his eyes, he leant heavily on Gibbs and sighed. The room continued chatting with tony joining in less and less until Gibbs called it a day and shooed them all out, with the exception of Ducky who stayed to check on Tony's injuries.

'Now my boy, let me check you over.' Gibbs translated for Tony who scowled and sat in the offered dining room chair that Ducky had obtained. Ducky check him over and looked in his ears. 'Not much to report my boy. Do you still have painkillers for your head?' Once translated Tony nodded. Ducky left soon after leaving Gibbs and Tony to themselves.

They sat on the couch and Gibbs popped in a DVD, after about 10 minutes of struggling while tony looked on amused. They watched and slowly snuggled closer and closer together until Tony was practically in Gibbs lap. As the film ended Tony turned his head to find Gibbs gazing at him lovingly and as if it was the most natural thing in the world Tony bridged the small gap and kissed him. Gibbs blinked slowly and kissed back gently carding a hand through Tony's hair. The kiss became deeper as they both admitted each other's tongues but they simply continued to kiss without adding anything else into the mix. After what seemed like an age they both pulled back with serene smiles on their faces until Tony cracked a wide yawn and looked sheepishly at Gibbs who merely smiled and patted Tony's bum and pointed upstairs.

They both made their ablutions and went to their respective rooms after a toothpastey peck on the lips. Gibbs had settled in and started reading when he looked up to find Tony stood in his doorway with a pillow clutched to his body and a small hopeful smile on his face which turned into a grin when Gibbs lifted the covers in invitation.

Da End (of this chapter)

Hmmm, what do do next???


	13. Recognition 2

**A/N – No 'who's your Daddy bitch' in this Chapter in case that was what you were expecting, just some more angst and fluff. Some 'ruck me, ruck me, make me scrum' soon though!**

**Disc – No owny things herey.**

* * *

Tony bounded under the covers with more energy than Gibbs had seen Tony exhibit since he had returned from hospital. He leapt the last few feet causing Gibbs to raise an eyebrow. As Tony settled on the other side of the bed he looked at Gibbs sheepishly.

/s/ I don't know what it is about signing but it is more difficult to lie. I am a little spooked, hence wanting to sleep in here and leaping to avoid under the bed monsters./s/ He let out a little sigh and Gibbs stretched out an arm and pulled Tony to his side, kissing him on the top of the head. Tony snuggled a little deeper into Gibbs, enjoying the warmth and security. Gibbs began to stroke down Tony's side and Tony stiffened in his embrace. Gibbs nudged Tony up and off him slightly.

/s/ Hey, this isn't going to be anything more than a hug and some company in bed until Y-O-U make it more Tony./s/ Gibbs fingerspelled the 'you' to emphasise Tony's choice in the proceedings.

Tony blushed. /s/ Sorry, you know I am stupid. I jump at monsters and shadows as well as jumping to conclusions./s/ Gibbs grinned and gave Tony a gentle head-slap that turned into a caress and then laid down and lifted his arm in invitation to his bed companion. Tony smiled and snuggled into Gibbs' side deeply and without any further encouragement. It wasn't long before Tony felt Gibbs' breathing even out into sleep as he lay with his head on his chest.

Tony knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep particularly well that night after his first meeting of his teammates since he was released from hospital, that and his mini breakdowns throughout the day. He felt like his emotions were completely out of control, not to mention his decreasing control over his life. It only takes an instant to change your life forever, for the good or for the bad. Tony decided to weigh up his life. _On the minus side: I can't hear, I can't speak, as a follow on to that; I can't watch movies without subtitles, I can'tspeak to most of my friends without a translator, I am never going to be a field agent again. On the plus side: I am living with Gibbs, I can sleep with Gibbs, Gibbs can speak sign language, Gibbs is being really nice to me and Gibbs will fight my corner. Hmm, all my plus's have to do with Gibbs?_

Fatigue began to win out and Tony eventually found himself drifting into sleep snug up against Gibbs. I wasn't to last though as Tony's mind tried to fill in the blanks of his abduction, how he was taken and shapes formed and warped in his mind, each of them advancing and attacking until he woke with a start. It was daylight outside and Tony was grateful for the sleep he had had and grateful that he seemed to not have woken Gibbs. He extracted himself carefully and padded to the bathroom and then made his way downstairs. He was making a tea and marvelling at the clock which read 10am when he felt the floor vibrate gently with obvious steps. He looked up and was comforted to see Ducky stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

Ducky smiled at Tony and gestured at the tea, Tony smiled back and made Ducky one too. Tony beckoned Ducky to follow him to the lounge where he settled cross legged on the sofa and Ducky made himself comfortable next to him in a more dignified position. Ducky produced a pad and began to write.

**D: I apologise for not signing. I am rather too old to be learning new things, I will try but don't hold your breath. The others are all learning, McGee made everyone DVDs. How are you holding up?**

Tony sighed and had a sip of tea, deep in thought.

**T: I am doing ok. I am an emotional wreck and my life is forever changed. Thank god for Gibbs.**

**D: Indeed, I saw you two were rather cosy yesterday. I am pleased for you Tony though I am sure you wish the circumstances were better?**

**T: God Ducky, why couldn't we have found each other before, we are both intelligent, attractive people, how did we not realise?**

**D: My dear boy, substance is not always enough, accident is also required. Perhaps if not for this episode in your life you and Jethro would never have revealed your feelings. The questions is do you look upon this as the time your life as you know it came to an end and is now beginning again with Gibbs or do you do you look upon this as simply another episode in your life and carry on regardless as it were. Perhaps it is asking too much for pragmatism though some thought on the matter may help your emotional state.**

Tony stared at the latest missive from his friend and stared a little more. He pursed his lips and began to write furiously.

**T: You know duck, I have been through a lot since my childhood, there is no reason to let this be the straw that broke the camel's back, damnit this camel can carry all the straw in the world!**

Ducky sat back and gave an amused smirk.

**Perhaps not the whole world hmm? Perhaps just a little more straw. We all have our limits Anthony, lets hope there is no more straw for a while?**

Tony huffed out a whispered chuckle and was pleased to see Ducky chuckling along with him. He looked up and saw Gibbs thunder down the stairs with an air of panic. Upon seeing Tony he stilled, nodded at Ducky and headed for the kitchen. Ducky grinned cheekily at Tony and mimed drinking a coffee. Gibbs soon returned and sat opposite the pair.

He spoke and signed at the same time; 'Jesus Tony, I nearly had a heart attack. First I sleep past 10am for the first time in a few years then you are gone. You need your rest.' Gibbs looked at Ducky for some support in his statement.

'Actually Jethro Tony seems remarkably healthy, it is you who has run yourself ragged looking after our dear boy. I hope you are not keeping each other awake at night, hmm?' Ducky smiled innocently at Gibbs who flushed and wrote his response down for Tony who grinned after realising the reason for Gibbs blushing.

**T: No worries there Ducky, L-J is the perfect gentleman.**

Ducky smiled. 'Well my visit has come to an end, I just wanted to check on you both. Look after yourselves.' With that he stood and left, shaking Tony's hand and patting Gibb's back as he was walked to the door.

**An easy place to finish, bonus cookies for those who spotted the title in Ducky and Tony's 'talk'! And before you complain about it being to short, a lot of my chapters are about 1000 wds and it is the length I like so there ;****P**


	14. Remembering 2

**OOOooh, Laura, wiz zeez updates you are really spoiling us! (Bonus cookies to those that get this reference)**

**A/N - A bit of a time leap here guys, wanted to move the story along a bit without too many more discussions etc......... *whispers* Some 'Bomchickawahwah' be contained here.**

Tony was sat, by this time expectedly silent, on the couch when Gibbs got back from NCIS. What Gibbs didn't expect was the absolute stillness that exuded from his partner. He was immediately on alert and swiftly, with heavy footfalls to make his partner aware of his presence, made his way to the couch and sat carefully beside Tony. He hadn't taken to calling Tony his lover yet as they hadn't actually made love but that was the last thing on his mind as he took in Tony's countenance with deadly seriousness. Tony was staring at his hands with a blank look and wet eyes, though he hadn't been crying, his hands were slightly curled, palm up in his lap and his head was tilted forward in defeat.

Gibbs placed a tentative hand in Tony's hand and squeezed it. Tony looked up with his dead eyes and stared at Gibbs as if trying to gather strength. Gibbs didn't push, he squeezed again and eventually Tony withdrew his hand and made an aborted attempt to sign, he sighed and started again.

/s/ It was such a shock, a real shock, even though I had accepted it intellectually, we had accepted it, I mean look at this place and what everyone has been doing, I mean why would they all learn if they thought, if they thought..../s/ Tony's hands fell into his lap again but his gaze was still fixed on Gibbs almost desperately. Gibbs stared back as the realisation dawned.

/s/ God Tony, why didn't you tell me, you didn't have to go alone./s/

/s/ I did, I needed to do it alone, I needed to be strong./s/ Tony interrupted. Gibbs sighed and petted the back of Tony's neck firmly before withdrawing to sign.

/s/ Tony you didn't have to go to the appointment alone. I guess they told you that it was permanent? /s/ In answer Tony handed Gibbs a piece of paper.

Gibbs skimmed it with one sentence jumping out; '_At this point it is certain that the hearing loss and speech impairment will be permanent. The eardrums have not healed and the larynx....' _Gibbs put a hand to his mouth and swallowed heavily. Tony tapped his hand.

/s/ See it shocked you too. /s/ Gibbs almost smiled at the flippant response.

/s/ Oh Tony I am so sorry, I mean you said, I mean, we knew, this doesn't change anything./s/

/s/Yeah it does./s/ Tony leaned forward and kissed a shocked Gibbs. Gibbs melted for a short while before pulling back.

/s/Tony? /s/ Tony took a deep breath before launching into a wild span of signing.

/s/ I have been holding back, hoping that this was an episode in my life that would change, despite accepting and moving on, deeply I wanted it to all go back and I wanted to wait to do this until I was normal but you know what, this IS normal now and you know what I have held back enough./s/ Tony this time launched himself at Gibbs pinning him to the back of the sofa and kissing him hungrily. This time Gibbs didn't fight it and relaxed into the frenzied attack and was surprised when Tony pulled back.

/s/ Bedroom, I want this to be right./s/ Tony stood and collected a small plastic bag from the coffee table and lead the way upstairs. Gibbs followed his soon to be lover, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. His Tony was back and they could finally start being in the relationship that they deserved, no longer overshadowed by the chance of Tony healing.

Gibbs was only a few paces behind tony and he could feel the sexual energy leaching from him. As they entered the bedroom Tony placed the bag on his night stand and turned to face Gibbs with a genuinely warm loving smile. Gibbs took it as an invite and stepped swiftly to Tony peppering him with kisses and unbuttoning his shirt gently, Tony watching him with wide open eyes. Gibbs pulled back. /s/ Tony I want you but I don't want to hurt you or take away your control./s/

Tony smiled /s/ I have been trying to control everything since the abduction, I can't I don't want to I trust you./s/ Tony kissed Gibbs firmly and handed him the small bag, Gibbs looked inside and looked back up at Tony with a strange look in his eyes and then it disappeared as he realised what Tony meant. He removed the lube from the bag and laid it reverently on the bed and turned back to his previous task of divesting Tony of his clothing, he smothered each bit of skin with kisses as it was revealed and worked his way lower, undoing Tony's fly and shucking the pants and underwear down, inviting Tony to step out of them. He pushed a semi naked Tony back to the bed and pushed him down gently, kneeling he removed the last of Tony's clothing, his socks. Tony now lay completely naked on the bed, having shuffled back until he was laid against the pillows watching Gibbs carefully.

Gibbs looked at Tony and suddenly and quickly stripped himself within a few seconds he was stood naked and slightly breathless and looked up at the known but uncommon sound of a few short snuffs, a sound that had come to mean that tony was laughing. Gibbs saw the amusement in Tony's eyes and realised that he must have looked like a horny teenager with the speed at which he removed his clothing. Gibbs chuckled too before becoming more serious as he saw Tony's bobbing erection, a mirror image to his own. He wasted no more time as he climbed onto the bed making his way up Tony's body reverently, touching caressing kissing and licking.

When Gibbs reached Tony's cock he pulled himself up on his elbows and studied it, he looked up at Tony's interested face, Tony raised an eyebrow. Gibbs grinned and lowered his head and without breaking eye contact took the tip of Tony's cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit gently and sucking softly. Tony looked back at Gibbs his eyes widening and his hands clutching at the sheets. Gibbs lowered his head, taking more of Tony's cock laving the underside with his tongue. He pulled back released Tony's cock as Tony began to shudder, he kissed his way up the trail of hair on Tony's belly and found himself a nipple and began to suckle using his thumb to brush Tony's bottom lip, he was pleased to feel Tony take the thumb in his mouth and play with it in a deeply sexual way. Gibb gave the nipple one last suck and lifted to kiss Tony deeply, straddling him, their cocks thrust together between their bellies.

Gibbs sat up and held Tony down by the shoulders. /s/Don't move/s/. Tony blinked up at him. Gibbs smiled and reached for the lube, slicking a finger he shuffled down the bed and knelt between Tony's legs, with his dry hand he encouraged Tony to lift his knees and began to circle his hole with his lubed finger. He pushed it in, delighted to feel the warm tight heat close around him, he crooked his finger and pushed more deeply in, brushing Tony's prostate he laid a calming hand on Tony's inner thigh as Tony tried not to squirm. He soon added a second finger, scissoring and playing as Tony became more and more pliant beneath him, as he added a third finger to no resistance he knew Tony was ready. He slicked his cock and pressed kisses to Tony's inner thighs before steadily pushing deep inside his lover. Tony breathed out hard and stared up at Gibbs reverently and shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Gibbs waist pulling Gibbs deeper, letting out a soft huff of air a he bottomed out.

Gibbs began thrusting carefully and deeply into Tony, never once breaking eye contact, as he got closer he leant in and kissed Tony before pulling back and grasping Tony's cock in his still slicked hand, it was not long before both men were steaming towards their release and Gibbs gave one last thrust and twist of his hand before he filled Tony with warm cum and felt the same splatter his chest. Panting Gibbs pulled himself free from Tony and allowed himself to collapse by Tony's side an almost crazed smile on his face. /s/ I love you, I know it doesn't count after sex, but I love you Tony/s/

Tony smiled and signed back. /Next time I get to explore./s/ Tony lay there remembering how nice it was to be ina post coital haze with someone you loved.

**Laura sits back and smiles, hope this didn't disappoint, will be galloping towards MPreg soon. If this is not your thing perhaps you could finish reading here x x x x**


	15. Rescue 2

**A/N – Sorry for the delay people, my life has started up again after all the snow etc here in musty old England so weekdays are mostly out for writing, that said I am going to try and post a chapter a week at least.**

* * *

A month after they had made love for the first time Tony was ready to go back to work. He had been learning how to lip read to make life easier NCIS had created a new position to enable him to work with his new found difficulties. He was to remain on Gibbs team as an analyst, researcher and cold case expert, he would be able to process scenes and was going to be assisting Abby and used as a lip reader in MTAC as his skills progressed. That said Tony was pacing nervously in their living room as he waited for Gibbs to get his coffee. He walked in and saw Tony.

/s/Hey, calm down, it will be fine./s/

/s/ Calm down he says. I am going to be naked in the field. What am I going to do? /s/

Gibbs sighed, he knew that Tony's biggest fear was going to crime scenes without a gun. Tony was unable to carry one because he couldn't announce himself or give fair warning of imminent fire. /s/ Tony, there is more to life than carrying a gun. You know we will look out for you and Jimmy and Ducky don't have weapons./s/

Tony chuffed out a breath. /s/ Yeah but Ducky and Jimmy haven't been carrying weapons for the best part of 15 years./s/ Tony sighed. /s/ Come on, it won't change if we stay in the house all day./s/

Gibbs grinned wryly and slung an arm around Tony's shoulder hugging him as they walked out to the car. They rode to work in customary silence and stillness after discovering that Gibbs already hazardous driving took on a decidedly more dangerous edge when he attempted to sign as well. On arrival Tony kept his head down and barely acknowledged anyone. He had been in before to sort out the conditions of his continued employment and hated the looks of pity that he drew from those that knew him.

As he slumped into his chair he sighed, taking in all the new equipment on his desk, a new screen phone like Abby and Duck had, a vibration pad on his seat connected to the alarms and phone system much like his bed pad at home. He took stock and cocked half a smile, he began thinking about the effort people had gone to, to keep him employed and decided that he would be the best darn MCRT analyst/researcher and cold case expert that there had ever been. He had only been sitting for a few minutes when he saw the team moving with purpose, he looked up and saw Gibbs.

/s/ Grab your gear Tony, no rest for the wicked, we got a body downtown./s/ Tony grinned in response but his face fell as he reached in his top drawer for his non-existent gun. He smiled wryly at Gibbs.

/s/ Guess that's going to take some getting used to./s/ He signed as he hurried after the team.

* * *

AT THE SCENE

/s/Tony sketch and shoot./s/ "Ziva interview the witnesses, McGee bag and tag. Duck, well, you know what to do Duck."

The scene was a mess, a car had been run/shot off the road, the driver was dead before the car had even crashed and the passenger, Marie Burns, was talking to Ziva, an admin clerk at the base and the wife of the dead Petty Officer. Tony was standing a few metres away just finishing off sketching the scene relatively happily. It was then the team heard the screech of tires as a pick-up truck rounded the corner and aimed straight for Marie, who from the pickup's angle was right behind Tony. Ziva threw herself at Marie as Gibbs shouted and ran towards Tony.

Gibbs couldn't help himself shouting, "Tony move goddamnit!" Having caught the movement out of the corner of his eye Tony looked up and saw Gibbs gesturing wildly and looked towards the rapidly approaching pick-up as his eyes grew wide Gibbs barrelled into him pushing him out of the way and to the floor rolling together as the truck missed them closely. Both Tony and Gibbs were breathing heavily as they sat up and McGee and Ducky approached them. Gibbs had Tony's head in his hands and was forehead to forehead with him. He pulled back and signed.

/s/Are you OK, are you hurt?/s/ Tony shook his head and remained wild eyed as Ducky knelt beside them. In the background Ziva was putting out a BOLO on the pick-up and trying to keep Marie calm. Tony made no move to change his position and began breathing even more heavily and staring at Gibbs.

"Let's get him up Jethro, I think he is a little shocky. We should get him in the truck and keep him warm." Gibbs complied and pulled Tony to his feet and guided him towards the truck keeping a guiding hand on his back, feeling the fine tremors run through his lover. With Tony in the truck Gibbs instructed the others to wrap up the scene getting McGee to organise the towing of the car to NCIS. Before long they were on the way back to the office, Tony snuggled to Gibb's side and McGee driving with in the back.

* * *

NCIS

When they got back they made their way to Abby's lab whereupon Tony was set upon by the compact Goth after a fierce hug she pulled back and began furiously signing. /s/ Oh my god Tony, are you OK, this should never have happened./s/

Tony gave a thin smile and signed back, /s/ It didn't happen Abby, Gibb's came to my rescue./s/

/s/ But he shouldn't have to Tony. I am worried for you./s/

/s/ I know Abby, it's fine, I'm fine./s/ It took a few more rounds before Abby calmed enough for Tony to go back to his desk to work. The day passed as a bit of a blur. Tony watched his lover make many phone calls and disappear to the directors' office a few times before coming out smiling. Tony frowned at this, Gibbs rarely smiled, and even less rarely smiled after leaving the directors' office. Tony held his council as the day wore on and waited until they got home before asking him about it.

GIBBS' and Tony's HOME

/s/ Hey what were all those calls and visits to the director, huh?/s/ Gibbs smiled smugly.

/s/ It's a surprise Tony, wait and see. Now I think it is time that I checked you over properly for injury don't you?/s/ Gibbs leered suggestively and Tony grinned and raced upstairs with Gibbs hot on his tail.

* * *

**Sorry it was short one. Nothing is going to come of the case this is a character centric story. Next episode.... Tony gets his surprise from Gibbs and another little surprise (Not going to ask you to guess lmao) Will try to post soon!**


	16. Tears 2

**A/N – I make no excuses for the 'fiction' in this chapter. I have as usual mixed some research with some common sense and used the mix to create my story. This is not true to life. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

/s/ Where are we going this early? /s/ Tony signed across the breakfast table.

/s/ I have told you it is a surprise, now stop asking and finish your breakfast./s/ Gibbs grinned uncharacteristically. Tony scowled in reply.

/s/ I am not hungry, I feel nauseous./s/

/s/ Again? That's the third time this week. I think you should go see Ducky./s/ Gibbs looked concerned. Gibbs had found out that Tony responded to suggestion better than order and hoped his disguised plea would be heard.

/s/ You know I think I will, I hate feeling this rough. But later, I want my surprise now. /s/ Tony mock pouted.

* * *

NAVAL BASE – DOG TRAINING UNIT

"Hey Gibbs, great to finally meet you after all our phone conversations," A tall broad marine said as Tony and Gibbs walked from their car. "This must be Tony," He continued as he held a hand out to Tony, his other occupied by a lead attached to an eager Alsatian.

"Yeah, great to meet you too, I can't thank you enough." Gibbs turned and addressed Tony, /s/ This is Mike, he is responsible for your surprise./s/

Tony's eye was drawn to Mike as the man started signing, /s/ I'm not entirely responsible, Gibbs was made a good case for you and well Rocky needed a working home. Sorry about him, he gets excited./s/ Mike excused Rocky as he put his paws on Tony's chest and tried to lick his face.

Tony ruffled Rocky's fur and signed with his arms around him /s/ Well, thank you, I don't know what I am thanking you for, but thank you anyway. And no worries he is very cute./s/

" I think he has been in suspense long enough don't you Mike." Mike smiled and walked away with Rocky.

Tony scowled at being left out of the end of the sentence. Gibbs smiled at him, /s/ Quit your pouting Tony and follow me. Gibbs led Tony to a bench nearby and sat with him as they waited for Mike to return. /s/ Gibbs, not that I don't trust you but am I going to like this surprise?/s/

/s/ Tony, I hope that you love it, but it isn't set in stone./s/ Tony smiled tentatively and looked up to see Mike returning.

/s/ Wardrobe change for Rocky? /s/ He signed at Mike as he and Gibbs stood. Mike smiled back and handed Gibbs Rocky's lead. Gibbs grinned and handed the lead to Tony. /s/ Surprise. /s/ Tony looked dumbly at Gibbs, Mike and then finally at Rocky who was much less excited than earlier.

/s/ Gibbs? I am struggling to look after myself let alone a pet? /s/ Gibbs quirked a lip nodded towards Mike.

/s/ As you noticed Tony, wardrobe change for Rocky, he isn't always a pet. I have trained him as a hearing dog. His sense of smell was damaged by a chemical he came across as a drug dog./s/ Tony looked down at Rocky and petted him before looking back up.

/s/ A hearing dog? /s/ Mike nodded and gestured for Tony to sit down.

/s/ Let me demonstrate, chat with Gibbs for a minute and keep Rocky. /s/ Tony complied and Gibbs sat beside him.

/s/ I don't know about this Gibbs./s/ Tony looked worriedly from Gibbs to the dog sat patiently beside him.

/s/ Just wait and see Tony, I just want you to be safe and Rocky could help you regain your independence, he could have prevented the near miss with the car at the scene. But that said, it is your choice. /s/ Tony sighed.

/s/ OK Gibbs we'll.. /s/ Tony was interrupted by a paw on his knee. He looked at Rocky and Gibbs touched him and gestured to Mike who was stood a few metres away.

/s/ Now Tony, Rocky pawed you to tell you someone was calling your name, he is trained to react to phones, alarms and the like. /s/ Mike came closer and gestured to take the lead, Tony handed it over. /s/ He responds to signs as well as voice commands. /s/ Mike demonstrated a few basic signs, such as sit, heel and lie down while Tony looked on. /s/ When he has his vest on he is working, take it off and he will be much more active though still respond to commands and the environment./s/ Mike leant down and took off Rocky's vest and the dog promptly bounded up and put his paws in Tony's knees and nuzzled his belly.

Tony smiled nervously and looked at Gibbs. /s/ I know this is a lot to take in and it is not as simple as just walking away with Rocky. You will have to come and train with him here, the Director has agreed to give you afternoons off to do it, it should take about a week. If you decide to do this Mike is going to train you both together and will give Rocky to you. /s/ Tony looked stunned and Mike and Gibbs gave him a minute to gather himself.

/s/ Why? Why would you do all this Mike? Not that I am not pathetically grateful. /s/

/s/ Rocky was my drug dog and I was devastated when he was disabled, he was miserable not being able to work so I decided to retrain him, I was going to donate him to a deaf charity but I would be a lot happier if he could continue to help the navy, helping you means he can, and as I said Gibbs made a good case. So basically it is your choice. You just have to nod./s/ Tony slowly smiled and looked at Gibbs and after looking back at Mike gave a slow but decisive nod. /s/ Great see you here Monday at 1pm then./s/ Smiles were exchanged all around and Tony gave Rocky a last pet before he and Gibbs left for work.

* * *

NCIS

Tony was sat at his desk working on a cold case file when he felt nauseous, it was the 6th day in a row he had felt the depths of his stomach revolt and each time he had not been able to prevent himself from eventually throwing up. Gibbs had of course insisted he see a doctor but Tony, true to character, had refused as he bolted to the head Gibbs followed having seen his lover turn green for the 6th day in a row. He followed at a distance and reached the head as Tony was washing up. He placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed gently. /s/ Ducky, please? /s/ Tony looked at Gibbs signing in the mirror and closed his eyes and dropped his head in acquiescence.

* * *

THE MORGUE

"Hello Jethro, Anthony. " The older gentleman spoke and simultaneously signed for Tony.

"Duck, Tony is sick, he has thrown up everyday for nearly a week." Gibbs didn't bother signing as Tony knew what he was saying.

Ducky looked contemplatively at Tony, before performing a brief physical and taking some blood for analysis. /s/ Just to be safe Tony, you probably have a mild virus, when I get the tests back I will get you an antiemetic when I am sure it will do no harm./s/ Tony slumped and stared at Gibbs morosely.

Gibbs chucked his younger lover under the chin. /s/ Cheer up, probably nothing and if you stop sulking I might be persuaded to pamper you tonight to make ya feel better./s/ Tony gave Gibbs a bright forced smiled and walked out of autopsy signing his thanks at Ducky.

An hour or so later Gibbs dragged Tony down to autopsy for the results.....

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Pregnant Jethro, don't ask me to explain how, a medical miracle, one that unless you want Tony to become some kind of lab experiment will remain a secret." Ducky as always signed as he spoke.

Tony went from vertical, sulky and slumped to horizontal and unconscious in Gibb's arms.

"Oh dear Jethro, the shock I believe, yes in fact he is coming around."

Tony blinked a few times as he came around and looked up into Gibbs eyes. 'Pregnant,' he mouthed, Gibbs nodded, 'Me?' he mouthed again, Gibbs nodded again. Tony's face slowly morphed from shocked to calm. Tony sat up, /s/ I am going to have a baby. /s/ Gibbs took Tony's chin in his hand and shook his head decisively.

/s/ No Tony, if it is OK with you, WE are going to have a baby./s/

Tony's response was to swat Gibbs hand away as a tear fell from his watering eyes and pull him into a hard but chaste kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, Mum was rushed into hospital last week, been a bit distracted, I hope the story is moving on enough for people. Any suggestions are always received with the utmost grace!**


	17. Family 2

**A/N sorry again for the delay, truth is I forgot that I hadn't updated in a while until **sunnysideup71 **reviewed saying they missed this fic**.

UPDATE JUST MINOR CHANGES TO APPEASE A REVIEWER NO NEED TO READ AGAIN

**A/N - A reminder for all and 'extremely annoyed' beta /s/ indicates signing much like " indicates speech.**

* * *

Gibbs looked down at Tony sleeping peacefully with him on their bed. The week had been hard on Tony, finding out that he was pregnant of all things and training with Rocky he was all tuckered out. Gibbs was excited for Tony because the training with Rocky had gone smoothly and Mike was letting Tony have him today. It was a Saturday and they were not on call and Gibbs was simply enjoying watching his lover sleep. It was a good half an hour or so before Tony stirred, he rolled over seeking Gibbs' warmth in the bed before prying one eye open and smiling at him sleepily. Gibbs smiled back and signed /s/ Morning Tony /s/ Tony replied by rolling even closer and burrowing into Gibbs' chest sighing. Gibbs chuckled and gave Tony a squeeze before rolling him away gently /s/ Up, shower, breakfast, we gotta go get some stuff for Rocky before we collect him. /s/ Tony grinned /s/ If we are in a hurry we should share the shower? /s/ Tony suggestively raised an eyebrow. Gibbs smiled and stood tugging Tony out of bed towards the bathroom.

Moments later Gibbs was busy soaping his companion all over paying particular attention to his tight pucker as he scissorred his fingers inside the heated channel. Tony writhed against his fingers and braced his hands on the shower wall and pushed back. Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck with his free hand and added a third finger before slicking himself up and pushing against Tony's entrance his cock pushing past the ring of muscle and burying deeply tagging Tony's prostate, Gibbs had learned to read Tony's body language in their silent love making, the minute tension as he hit Tony's pleasure spot again and again with unerring accuracy. Tony pushed his face against the cold wet tiles as heat curled in his belly and Gibbs thrusting became more erratic as they both raced towards their climaxes. Gibbs cried out and Tony made a silent 'O' as they both came hard, Tony's seed being washed down the wall and Gibbs being implanted deeply in Tony. They both rested against the wall panting until they were steady enough to continue washing. As they dried of Tony grinned, /s/ Well it wasn't necessarily quicker but definitely more fun, particularly now I am not having morning sickness./s/

* * *

THE PET SHOP

/s/ This list Mike gave us doesn't seem to be very long./s/ Tony signed looking at the list frowning.

/s/ The list is not exhaustive Tony, that is just essentials./s/ Gibbs replied taking the list form Tony. /s/ Let's get all this and browse for other stuff./s/ He grabbed the dog food Mike had listed and headed off towards the bedding aisle Tony trailing behind. Before long they had a trolley full of essentials and Tony was busy looking at all sorts of gadgets. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he saw Tony eyeing up and automatic feeder. He put his hand on Tony's arm, /s/ He is an assistance dog, he won't be left at home for long enough to need an automatic feeder, but don't let me stop you from trying to spoil him./s/ Tony pouted and moved off further down the aisle. Gibbs left him to it and wandered himself looking for anything that would make Rocky's life fun when he wasn't working.

Gibbs attention wandered until it was grabbed by an irritating noise, like a loud wiffle ball. He peered over the other side of the store and saw Tony tossing a ball in the air again and again as he walked. Gibbs smiled slightly and started towards Tony when he heard a shop assistant approach Tony. "Excuse me Mister, can you stop that you are upsetting the other customers?" Unsurprisingly Tony didn't respond. "Mister, stop that, or I am going to have to ask you to leave." Again Tony hadn't responded. "HEY." The shop assistant shouted actually grabbing Tony's arm and yanking him around to face him startling Tony. Tony whirled eyes wide knowing Gibbs wouldn't have grabbed him so hard. Tony looked from the assistant to Gibbs who had appeared and was now arguing with the assistant. Tony had been practicing lip reading and was picking up bits of the conversation. 'rudely ignored' 'he is deaf you..' 'ball is noisy' Tony looked at the ball in his hand and read the label on it realising the noise he must have been making and blushed. By this time the shop manager had been attracted by the ruckus. Tony turned away not wanting to know what they were saying about him.

"Sir, can I ask what is going on here, I don't usually tolerate verbal abuse of my staff?"

"How about ignorance and physical abuse of your customers?" Gibbs hissed. "Your staff member shouted at and then basically assaulted my partner."

The manager looked at his staff member. "And how did this come about sir?"

"My partner was tossing a noisy ball up and down and your member of staff approached him and was not responded to, I was just explaining to your staff member that my partner is DEAF and he had no right to lay a hand on him. Now if you will excuse me we are leaving, I am sure you can put all this back?" Gibbs sneered as he took the waffle ball from Tony and tossed it in the full trolley.

"Sir please wait." The manager said waiting until Gibbs had turned around. "I can only apologise for the misunderstanding and offer to let you take what you have chosen for free. Can I hazard a guess that you are getting a new dog?" Gibbs glared back.

"We are, a hearing dog for Tony."

"May I ask what breed of dog?"

"An Alsatian." Gibbs had hold of Tony's hand now and was squeezing it reassuringly.

"If you will forgive my assistant and take the items you have gathered I will also choose you some Alsatian specific items for you?" Gibbs took a deep breath.

"I think I may have overreacted a little, much like your assistant. How about I pay for what we have picked out and you give us the Alsatian stuff?" The manager smiled and nodded.

As the manager went off to grab the extra items the assistant sheepishly took the trolley to the till. Tony tugged at Gibbs' hand. /s/ Are you going to explain what that was all about? /s/ Gibbs proceeded to tell Tony the cliff notes version and they walked to the till together. As they were loading the car Tony got Gibbs' attention, /s/ I think we should take all this home before getting Rocky, he deserves to have it all ready he is going to be part of the family./s/ Gibbs smiled.

/s/ I agree, that's why I got this./s/ Gibbs handed Tony a small bag.

Tony pulled out a tag, it was made like a marine dog tag and had 'Rocky DiNozzo-Gibbs' on one side and 'Please TEXT this number' and Tony's mobile number on the other side.

Tony flung himself at Gibb's and hugged him, eliciting a scowl from a nearby lady. Tony blushed. /s/ Let's go home./s/

* * *

NAVAL BASE – DOG TRAINING UNIT

/s/ Hey Tony, Gibbs. Welcome./s/ Rocky added his welcome to Mike's with a big swipe of his tongue on Tony's hand. Tony rubbed the back of Rocky's head fondly trying to avoid the lolling tongue.

"Hey Mike, we got all the stuff you recommended, and then some. I think Tony is practising spoiling our kid by spoiling Rocky." Gibbs spoke and signed. Tony stuck his tongue out at Gibbs and carried on playing with Rocky, with whom he had formed a strong bond with during their training. They had decided that Mike needed to know about the pregnancy in case he thought there would be any problems with Rocky. Mike seemed to think that there shouldn't be a problem because Rocky wasn't a pet and the amount of attention he would get wouldn't change too much as he would be needed to alert Tony about the baby.

Mike smiled. /s/ Guess all there is left to do is to sign his license over to Tony./s/ He spoke and signed smiling sadly. Tony smiled.

/s/ I will bring him to visit, and you can visit him any time./s/ Mike smiled a little more happily and handed over the papers and Rocky's vest which he wasn't yet wearing.

/s/ What do you think rocky, time to show you off to all my friends huh?/s/ Gibbs smiled, Abby and McGee had been particularly excited about meeting Rocky mainly because of the help he would be giving Tony. Though McGee was looking forward to letting Jethro meet him.

/s/ Lets go Tony, leave Mike to his work and get started on your new way of living./s/

* * *

**Any suggestions on direction would be appreciated, I feel like I am going nowhere, though if you guys like it trotting along as it is that is fine.**


	18. Love 2

**I have given up apologising for lateness I am suffering from a bout of depression and my muse is almost absent so this story and my others may get a bit sporadic in their updating. (Well more sporadic anyway)**

**Warning, some childish homophobia in this chap.**

As expected the team were full of coo's and hugs for Tony's new companion. They had decided that to forestall an evening visit they would take Rocky to meet the team at the park before taking him in on Monday to work. Abby squealed in delight and ruffled the dogs fur, Tony had wisely decided to leave him out of his working vest knowing that everyone would want to touch and cuddle him. McGee gave him and experienced petting, used to Jethro's favoured manner of a nice firm stroking. Ducky was involved in a discussion with Gibbs about Rocky's abilities. Ziva gave him a cursory pat and actually gave Tony more attention.

/s/ How have you been Tony, you look a bit tired?/s/

Tony smiled warmly at her. /s/ I am tired Ziva, training with Rocky has taken it out of me but he is worth it./s/

/s/ The others seem to think so also./s/ She gave him a wry smile and looked across at Gibbs who was watching the proceedings from a bench with Ducky. She walked over to Gibbs as McGee approached Tony.

/s/ Hey Tony, Rocky is cool. Jethro is in the car, shall I get him out?/s/

/s/ That would be great Tim, he needs to be able to have fun with other dogs. He comes to call and loves fetch./s/ Tony waggled his eyebrows suggesting not so subtly that Tim should play fetch with the pair of Alsatians. Tim smiled and went to get Jethro. There was lots of sniffing and nosing but eventually the two dogs seemed to hit it off. Tony walked to his and Gibbs car and retrieved the picnic they had brought and took it to the bench where Gibbs and Ziva were talking.

/s/ Hey, I'm hungry, ready for lunch?/s/

/s/ You are always hungry Tony, but yes I supposed I could eat./s/ Gibbs whistled which brought the rest of the team over. An hour or so was passed pleasantly as they all chatted and signed and fussed over the dogs, it was when Tony sagged slightly against Gibbs that Ducky announced his imminent departure giving the team a knowing look. They all made their excuses and filtered away as Gibbs packed away the remains of the food and bundled it, Rocky and Tony into the car.

By the time they arrived home Tony was almost boneless against the passenger door. Gibbs looked at him with worry, he seemed to be tiring easily these days. It didn't take long for Gibbs to get his two companions in the house, Rocky trotted up and in behind Tony and Gibbs as they walked in together, Tony's head on Gibb's shoulder. Before long Tony was fast asleep in bed as Gibbs pottered around downstairs cleaning up the remains of their lunch. He retired to the basement and immersed himself in his boat and before long Tony had woken from his nap and joined him Rocky trailing along behind contentedly.

Tony walked up behind Gibbs and drew him into his arms, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Gibbs relaxed in Tony's arms and they just stood together enjoying the calm. Eventually Tony began to fidget and Gibbs smiled and turned in Tony's arms, leaning back slightly so he could sign. /s/ Did you have a good day?/s/

Tony smiled and nodded, kissing Gibbs on the lips.

/s/ Are you hungry?/s/

Tony shook his head and kissed Gibbs again.

Gibbs put on a thoughtful face, holding his chin, /s/ Do you want to take Rocky for a walk together?/s/

Tony grinned and nodded and this time went in for a deep passionate kiss. Gibbs smiled into the kiss and gently extracted himself. Tony mock scowled.

/s/ Well we wouldn't want to take Rocky for a walk sporting hard on's would we?/s/ Tony sniggered.

The pair strolled down round the block amiably hands together on Jethro's leash; he had been given the evening off as Gibbs was around to help Tony. They settled on a bench.

/s/ Our day for parks huh Tony? /s/

/s/ Yeah, haven't been to a park in years and two in one day. Rocky loves it though so I guess it may become more regular./s/ Tony gestured at Rocky who was chasing birds across the grass with gusto.

Gibbs looked away distractedly, Tony followed his eye line and saw what he was looking at, a group of teenagers were being generally rowdy on the play park with what seemed like beer and seemingly bullying a younger lad. Gibbs face morphed into as far as a scowl as his usual stony expression would allow. Tony rolled his eyes and nudged Gibbs, and tilted his head towards the group suggesting they should intervene. Gibbs gave a tight smile and stood waiting for Tony, as Tony stood Rocky came running seeing his new master move.

As they approached the group together, two of the group turned to address them.

'What you want old man?' One of them sneered.

'Yeah, what you two fags want, we are having good old fashioned fun with our buddy here.' The third member of the group put the smaller boy in a headlock giving him a noogie.

'I suggest you let your 'buddy' go home where he should be at this time of the evening. I also suggest that you three move on and find some other more wholesome entertainment, bullying small children and throwing homophobic insults is off the menu boys.' Gibbs gave them his famous glare. The third member of the group let go of the boy nervously and Gibbs approached the smaller boy intending to guide him away and for him and Tony to walk him home. As Gibbs stepped away from Tony, the bolder one of the bullies lunged at Tony with his bottle only to find his arm in the vice like jaws of a very pissed off Rocky.

Tony reeled slightly but recovered as he saw Rocky had the boys arm. The other two boys ran and the third started screaming for mercy. Gibbs grabbed the arm that Rocky did not have in his mouth and shouted 'DROP' at Rocky who let go but continued to growl menacingly at the bully. The arm was hardly damaged, 'Good boy Rocky.'

Gibbs swung the boy around to face him, 'What the hell do you think you are doing? It's one thing being a bully, quite another to try and attack someone. ' He turned and signed one handed to Tony. /s/ Hold him, I am calling the police./s/ Tony nodded, he grabbed the boy and Rocky's leash.

The local police arrived and took the bully away with instructions from Gibbs to scare him and call his parents release him to his parents. Tony and Gibbs walked the younger boy home who after he had stopped sniffling took great delight in being able to hold Rocky's leash. After a warning to the boys' parents about letting him out so late they retired home.

They fell into bed determined to have an uneventful night and Sunday before going to work on Monday.

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Tony snuggled into Gibbs and signed awkwardly /s/ I love you./s/

**That's it for now folks.**


End file.
